transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Endgame 3 - Flagship Battle
Note: Due to logging issues, some of the posts of the Absolution are missing! If you have the missing poses, please add them in! If not, just imagine the missing poses were awesome. Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' From Outside: Alpha Centauri System(#1415RntN) From Outside: This trinary system consists of: Prima Facie, a yellow, Sol-like star; Altera, a smaller orange star; and Procul (Proximus), a distant red dwarf. It is the closest star system to that much-contested planet, Earth. Due to the gravitation effects between the three stars, anything captured by the system will either be pulled into one of the suns or have a very eccentric orbit between the three. Thousands of asteroids and comets follow strange orbital patterns, the remnants of a planet destroyed in Procul's explosive conversion to a red dwarf. Navigation is difficult but possible with experience; the stars' gravitational effects are predictable. Absolution - Bridge The bridge of the Absolution is at once both futuristic and bleak. Cast entirely in dull gunmetal-colored hues with sparse purple and cyan lighting, it gives the impression of a terrible gloom. This impression is aided by the most towering presence of the bridge, a throne whose design motif largely consists of 'sharp curves and spikes.' It oversees the entire bridge, and has the best view of the giant viewscreen occupying one wall, curving overhead like images projected onto the inside of a steep dome. On the main floor, numerous wall-mounted consoles and freestanding islands bear panels regulating, monitoring, and / or controlling nearly every aspect of the ship. Engineering information can be accessed at the press of a button, communications possesses all the top-of-the-line equipment, and so forth. Most prominently placed among these islands, tellingly, is the weapons console. What's up with Cyclonus? He is pacing back and forth like a startled gazelle, his brow creased as he paces the bridge Apeface stomps onto the bridge, he sees Cyclonus pacing, so he begins to stomp over towards him. The Horrorcon very carefully stays at a distance making sure to get fully behind his quarry before he starts to clownishly pantomime the fearsome robot's gait. Sunder enters the Bridge. Spotting the pacing Cyclonus, who looks as nervous as a long tailed cat in a roomful of rocking chairs, the Sweep XO clears his throat. "My Lord Cyclonus, is anything the matter?" Catechism is just happy that Cyclonus has the right head on the right body. She salutes and inquires, "Will we take the Matrix from the Autobots now, Lord Cyclonus?" She seems quite eager. Too eager. It was her failing that left the Decepticons without that sacred artifact. Cyclonus swings on his foot and stops, turning on the viewscreen to stare at the moon of Dis outside, that is now crackling with energy. "Indeed" he mutters, his voice cold and dark. "Our Lord Galvatron has been away for some time. He has made... a deal, of sorts." Sunder strokes his beard. "What sort of...deal?" he inquires. "That... is none of your concern." Cyclonus stops pacing, his face in darkness as his optics shine red. "Needless to say, the end is near, Sunder. You are to prepare for ultimate victory" Catechism looks over at the moon of Dis, her wings twitching. She recalls what Scrapper reported about Cyclonus, but she also knows that Scrapper is a traitor. She remembers Cyclonus's erratic behaviour at other times, and her expression darkens. Catechism notes, "No plan survives first contact with the enemy." She knows that from personal experience. From Outside: Reaver Shuttle arrives from the Orbit of Cybertron. From Outside: Reaver Shuttle has arrived. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet covers his mouth with his hand and stiffles a laugh. He looks up at the Fallen. "Erm, uhm, my lord... I assume you're prepared for, well, you know... the point where Galvatron makes a power grab for himself?" Sunder nods respectfully. If Cyclonus wishes not to release the details, it is within his right and Sunder does not question him further. "Then tell me what I must do to prepare for Ultimate Victory," he says. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , "He could use a good killin'," Black Cliffjumper snorts. "Not sure why we're waiting for an /excuse/..." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , "His /will/ Fleet" the Fallen echoes "is one and the same as ours. He is bound inextricably to Vector Zeta now. All is as it should be" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , "I always knew he would see the light and join our cause," Scrapper says. "I imagine all Transformers will come to realize that you are the best ruler for our cause, oh great and wise Fallen." Having kissed enough ass for now, the Constructicon comments, "All is clear on the sensors." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat makes a noise like he was being choked and tears one of his articles. He mutters, "Galvatron? Him? He'd sell his creator's creation factory if it got him a step ahead in life. Careful about this, Boss." He pulls out some cellotape and tapes his article back together, putting it down in its rightful place. On the screen, Cyclonus watches the Reaver shuttle approach. "Decepticons!" he announces suddenly. "Lord Galvatron has found us /new allies/ in the form of the forces of the Fallen. Our ideologies may be different, but our goals similar, and through the power they give us, Cybertron will be OURS" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet considers. Vector Zeta tends to make a very convincing case... but on the other hand, didn't Galvatron attempt to turn against Unicron? He shrugs both wings, then nods, deciding to trust for the moment, but trust cautiously. "Excellent, sir. That is good news, then." From Outside: Autobot Flagship arrives from Deep Space - Subplanar. From Outside: Autobot Flagship has arrived. Apeface yawns as he leans against the nearest wall as Cyclonus speaks. "Ultimate victory." he whines. " Sounds boring. I'm sure a few of them will get away so we can hunt'em down for a while." Then his metal brow ridge lifts and his optical sensors brighten, "Or maybe he'll get a huge new universe destruction cannon!" Catechism stares at Cyclonus, her hands slightly twitching. One day, Scrapper and Fleet are traitors, fit only to be hunted down like dogs, flayed, and executed. The next, they are allies, to be welcomed back into the fold? A sneer slides over the Air Commander's face, and perhaps she at last understands a little of why Ramjet hated Cyclonus so. However, she murmurs simply, "As you say, Lord Cyclonus." From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , "Galvatron's creator wasn't made in a Creation Factory," Scrapper says, "In fact there's many differences between Unicron and a standard Creation Factory Cybertronian, and that's even beyond the obvious size issues involved. There's fundamental variations between-" someone tell him to shut up. Among the Fallen's many crimes, it seems, was completely destroying Scrapper's sense of humour. Sunder's still rubbing his beard thoughtfully. An optic brow goes up as Cyclonus announces the alliance to the Fallen. Well, this should be interesting. He keeps his thoughts to himself. He does not trust the Fallen, but figures if Galvatron's going to rope him in, that Galvatron has a backstab procedure in place already, should things go awry. "All will be well, calm yourselves!" As if a stateman, Cyclonus raises a hand, nodding calmly. "Trust in Galvatron and we will prevail. Soon the Autobots will be destroyed, and their cities a charred husk upon the surface of Cybertron!" From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat stares up at Scrapper, as if disbelieving, and explains, "Uh... figure of speech, yannow?" He gathers up his articles and puts them away, finally standing. He slouches against the side of the shuttle. Apeface scracthes his chin thoughtfully, "So you mean we'll take what we need from them and then we'll kill them?" Shadow has arrived. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet looks between Scrapper and Nightbeat, and briefly wonders if the problem is with the Fallen, or if Scrapper's just been spending too much time with that ex-Autobot scientist. Cyclonus nods at Apeface. "Yes Apeface. There will be killing. Lots of killing." Apeface frowns, crossing his burly arms across his indignant chest. "Well that doesn't sound any fun at all. I could get hurt." From Outside: SOME TIME AGO Galvatron stands in the Dead Universe, dim red light flickering ominously on his purple form. He has not explained to his minions where he journeys -- clearly, Galvatron does not need to explain himself to anyone. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF," Vector Zeta says, hellish light pulsing with every syllable. "WE ARE ENEMIES -- AND NOW YOU WOULD PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME?!" "We /are/ enemies," Galvatron sneers, "but we are enemies who can achieve their own goals simultaneously. I will take your power -- use it to /destroy/ Vector Sigma -- /rip/ him from Cybertron's /guts/ and /crush/ him with my bare hands, just like I did /Optimus Prime/ -- and in the process, kill the Autobots, rendering /both/ of our aims complete. I believe the /humans/ call this... /SYNERGY/." Vector Zeta is silent for a moment. "PREPARE YOURSELF." The last thing Galvatron sees is red light washing over him, so bright that it obscures anything else. NOW A purple comet strikes Cybertron's moon, Dis. Yellow energy crackles over its surface form that impact -- it looks like electricity, burning and boiling the planet's surface. It trembles in its orbit -- and then begins to break apart from the inside. No -- it begins to /transform/. Arms swing out, forming as they go, becoming distinct and warping to match the design they will ultimately take. Legs push down -- a torso stabilizes -- and finally, a head rises, a silver face with huge burning red eyes topped by a purple crown. "NYYYYAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" the gigantic Galvatron howls, as he lunges to move toward Cybertron. Shadow comes in right at this moment, and glances indifferently at Cyclonus at the mention of killing. Well, he's not looking forward to fighting, but will if he must. And it's not that he's a coward; he merely prefers to use stealth and diversions rather than flatout combat. Catechism's posture is rather a lot stiffer than usual, her optics brighter, her head tilted down to cast long shadows over her face. This alliance with The Fallen is /unacceptable/. Clearly, Galvatron has been suborned somehow. Straxus, the father of their people, stood against Vector Zeta. /How/ could there ever be any alliance? Then... then... a purple comet hits the moon and transforms into a giant Galvatron. Her mouth drops open slightly, and she laces her hands together behind her back. Only sheer force of will keeps her from saying that this bodes ill. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , The Fallen watches Galvatron on the monitor calmly, as if expecting it. Then he stands up. "And now!" he states "it begins. Protect Galvatron as he carries out his mission, failure will be met with TERMINATION!" "Glorious, is it not!" Cyclonus utters. "Space-Worthy Decepticons. Leave the ship and prepare to protect Galvatron! There will be no exceptions!" He pulls a leaver, unveiling a trapdoor leading outside especially for Apeface Sunder nods wordlessly at Cyclonus. He trusts Galvatron, certainly, for he was created to serve him. "As you command," he tells Cyclonus. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , ...And then, the Fallen himself launches himself from the ship into the blackness of space! From Outside: The Fallen leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: The Fallen has arrived. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Nightbeat states, as if stating a fact, "You were expecting that, Boss." Nightbeat wasn't. He remains unflappably calm, however. It's what he does. Leisurely, he cracks his knuckles and withdraws one of his photon pistols, holding it loosely. Then, he heads out of the shuttle. From Outside: Nightbeat leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Nightbeat has arrived. From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Scrapper, unlike the Fallen, seems utterly shocked as Dis transforms into a gigantic version of Galvatron. "By the Fallen," he emits. He looks over at his master, amazed and impressed once again. Days from now, when freed from the Fallen's influence, people will be able to make fun of him for his weak-willed servitude to the uber-evil. Like Nightbeat, Scrapper heads out of the shuttle, pistol at the ready. From Outside: Scrapper leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Scrapper has arrived. From Outside: Autobot Flagship emerges from transwarp space with a flash of brilliant white energy just at the edge of Cybertron's gravity well, the massive orange starship immediately banking in the direction of Dis -- or rather, what it has now become. However, the engines don't flare to maximum cruise speed. Rather, the ship's armored panels begin to whir and change. The flight deck splits in half, various turrets rising from previously innocuous-looking paneled surfaces. The ship's bridge tower lowers, armored shutters sliding down over every exterior window. Energy pulses down the length of the Orion Pax's now two-pronged hull, as it bravely -- or perhaps suicidally -- accelerates with a pulse of its engine block towards the immense, looking form of Galvatron. From Outside: The Orion Pax begins to shift -- turrets and torpedo ports appear out of nowhere as peaceful-looking starship transforms itself into a powerful battlecruiser! From Outside: From Reaver Shuttle , Fleet may be a Hollow Man, but he's still Fleet. The seeker lets the others leave the shuttle first, then grumbles. He's not /designed/ for space operation. But still, better to follow and avoid angering the Fallen. From Outside: Fleet leaves the Reaver Shuttle . From Outside: Fleet has arrived. Catechism thinks to herself, /Glorious, it is not,/ glowering fiercely. As a space-capable Decepticon, she is certainly included in that missive from Cyclonus, but she in no way approves of Cyclonus's deals with dark forces here. Instead, the ex-Seeker comments, "Sir. I shall see to it that Galvatron's throne is enlarged to a suitable size. On Charr." With that, she turns around and is off. Cyclonus simply leans on a console, staring at Galvatron with what seems to be admiration in his optics. "MmMM, very well Catechism" he mutters From Outside: "NYYRGHH -- ALL WHO STAND IN OUR -- IN /MY/ WAY WILL BE /DESTROYED/!" Giant Galvatron roars, his transformation completing -- his chest cracking open to reveal the pulsing red heart of this whole enterprise -- a giant, thrumming Vector Zeta, glowing like a dying star. Galvatron's attention turns toward the Orion Pax and swings a /titanic/ fist at the ship, hoping to punch clear through the hull -- and maybe launch some of those Autobots into space in the process! From Outside: Giant Galvatron misses Autobot Flagship with its Slap attack. Shadow is quiet a moment. "I am not space-capable," he says, "but I am willing to accompany Sunder." With that, he approaches the Sweep. Apeface rolls his eyes, before he considers getting lost in the ships corridors. "Toot toot." He says, transforming into a space jet thanks to convenient autoscaling of the hallways, and flies out. Apeface has left. Cyclonus stares at Shadow. "We could make you space-capable, trooper!" he announces. "With the application of /an airlock door/" From Outside: Apeface has arrived. From Outside: Apeface arrives from Decepticon Starship . "I have no objection," Sunder says. He allows Shadow to come with him. Shadow winces slightly at Cyclonus's words, but wisely decides to remain silent. From Outside: Autobot Flagship abruptly cuts the power to its main engines and fires the reverse thrusters, causing Galvatron's giant fist to swing through the empty space ahead of the ship's bow. The two-pronged bow begins to cackle and glow with energy, a glowing light appearing at their nexus in the main hull of the ship. Lightning arcs up and down beneath the two prongs, charging to a crescendo before erupting in a star-bright blast of energy, unleashed at point blank towards the dark heart that is Vector Zeta. From Outside: Autobot Flagship misses Giant Galvatron with its g_cannon attack. From Outside: The Fallen stands upon the top of the Reaver ship, flames licking around him. "FOOL!" he bellows through the void of space itself. "Stop them, make them pay. Prime is MINE!" From Outside: With the trademarked and earmarked sound of a transforming cartoon robot, Apeface leaps from an airlock swiftly shifting modes into his spacecraft form and disembarks from the Absolution. He dives across the Orion Pax as it opens fire on 'his leader' Galvatron. "Take this autobutts. Don't mess with us. Hyaaahahaha." And opens fires with his lasers. From Outside: Apeface strikes Autobot Flagship with Laser.. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle arrives from Autobot Flagship . From Outside: Autobot Shuttle has arrived. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) arrives from Autobot Flagship . From Outside: Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has arrived. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Red Alert scowls, though he continues to look forward. "And really, Lightspeed, I'm not some factory fresh, and don't need to be watched as such." Says the guy who just last night practically dived into a pit of hellish tentacles. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Lightspeed smirked a bit. "Sure you don't. Can never be too careful, now can you?" The Technobot said. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Red Alert frowns as he taps over the controls. He shakes his head. "These weapons aren't enough," he reports to the others. Then he looks up at the viewscreen. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take drastic measures to get in there." With that, the shuttle starts moving towards Galvatron, picking up speed. "Erm. You guys might want to brace yourselves." From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Yes, Red Alert is doing what you think he's doing. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle misses Giant Galvatron with its ram attack. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , "I am absolutely liscense-" Red Alert protests, and then he cuts himself off, sniffs, and slams the palm of his hand down on the console next to him, twice. "This thing's targeting system is out of calibration! When I find out who signed off on it..." From Outside: Nightbeat floats in space, looking far, far too calm. His pistol is in one hand, and he floats near the Giant Galvatron, having apparently been assigned to 'protect' the Giant Galvatron. Yeah, whatever. You can take the surly detective and make him a reaver, but he's still a surly detective. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Looking on down at the EDC officer, "Lieutenant, how do you feel about running interferrance to give our friends a better chance at success?" Springer had that grin on his face as he spoke, moving the controls to also accelerate, but in a pattern that would bring certainly more attention. It may not be as daunting as the Orion Pax, but Ol' Rusty had a few one-two's in her repetoire! "Prepare to engage the heavy rockets, we mightn't be able to dent Galvatron much, but we can atleast say hello!" From Outside: As his swing goes wild, Galvatron snarls, pushing himself out of the way of the accursed Autobots' cannon-ray. "BWAH!" he cries, barely able to articulate himself beyond that. "FIRST I'LL KILL YOU, AUTOBOTS -- THEN WE'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! I'LL KILL VECTOR SIGMA! NYYAYRRRRGGHH!" Galvatron raises his /giant/ cannon -- yes, even as a giant moon rock baby, he's still got his arm-cannon -- and fires. Meanwhile: his maneuvering puts him just out of the trajectory of the Golden Age, causing them to skim Galvatron's surface -- as thin metal cable-tentacles suddenly spring out of the chest cavity housing Vector Zeta, swooping in to grab at the Shuttle -- and PULL IT INWARD! From Outside: Autobot Shuttle has left. From Outside: Giant Galvatron takes Autobot Shuttle . From Outside: Catechism has arrived. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Catechism arrives from Decepticon Starship . From Outside: Catechism has left. From Outside: Catechism boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Giant Galvatron strikes Autobot Flagship with plasma. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Exo-suit Deimos climbs up to the control console and.....steps on a few weapon controls. "You got it. let's see if Tactical can aim for his eyes." She says as she literally dances over the controls......the new Exo-suit was great. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) strikes Giant Galvatron with laser. From Outside: Scrapper floats near Nightbeat, but unlike the great Autobot Detective, Scrapper apparently has the willpower of wet tissue paper, and is all too willing to carry out the Fallen's insane orders, no matter how suicidal they may be. Aiming his laser pistol at the Orion Pax. It is a mere pinprick of light that hits the shuttle, but what the Fallen commands, the Constructicon does! From Outside: Scrapper strikes Autobot Flagship with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. From Outside: Fleet transforms, then takes stock of the situation. He's in space. There are huge titans battling, and a little bitty shuttle. If he attacks the shuttle, he might accomplish something useful, but it's more likely to notice him. If he attacks the Pax, he won't accomplish anything, is likely to get overlooked, and will look really, really brave. Decision made, Fleet makes an attack run against the Orion Pax. From Outside: Fleet strikes Autobot Flagship with Wing-Mounted Rifle - . From Outside: Autobot Flagship rocks has blasts from the Decepticons, Hollow Men and finally a great beam from the Monolithic Galvatron all splash against its hull. Yet -- the Autobot starship appears intact, orbiting around Galvatron as it launches a pair of shuttles to further assault the transformed Decepticon tyrant. The starhip's smaller side turrets begin targeting the numerous Decepticons that have opened fire, returning streaking blasts of heroic red laser energy in peppered, pulsing bursts that light up the polished orange hull of the ship in a brilliant fusillade. From Outside: Autobot Flagship unleashes its area_ranged attack on Apeface, Nightbeat, Scrapper, Giant Galvatron and Fleet, striking Scrapper, Fleet and Giant Galvatron. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), "Good shot! Seems nothing's wrong with /our/ calibrations atleast." Offering up a grin, he allowed the momentary distraction thinking of Kup's comments before he left Orion Pax's command deck. "Or maybe it's just the one at the controls. We'll have a lot more of that before we're nearly through here--" The screens showed Galvatron swimming in view, and on lesser magnification, the location of the sister ships... Cyclonus sits at the controls of the ship, scowling as the Autobots attack his master. "Infamy!" he cries, as his hands whirr over the controls. "You will regret this Rodimus!" From Outside: Autobot Flagship evades your missile attack. From Outside: Owie. Owie. Owie. When'd Autobots learn how to aim? Well, so much for Fleet's perfect battleplan. He turns tail and makes a temporary tactical retreat to re-assess the situation. Okay. Obviously he was attacking too near the /guns/. The Seeker flies in, trying for a more protected angle. From Outside: Fleet strikes Autobot Flagship with Wing-Mounted Rifles - Solid Ammunition. From Outside: Scrapper is about to celebrate his victory of shooting the Orion Pax when someone on board the Autobot Flagship suddenly remembers how to aim. The retaliation is a brutal display of Autobot technology at its finest. The side turrets speak, and a virtual barrage of lasers slam into Scrapper, knocking him off course and sending him spiralling off his attack run. Adjusting his course as best he can (not well), Scrapper floats directly towards, and eventually into, the Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Scrapper has left. From Outside: Scrapper boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: The Fallen kicks his feet together, blasting into the air as he too heads towards Galvatron. But instead, he lands atop the mighty beast's cannon, hand pointed at the Orion Pax. "PRIME!" he calls. "FACE ME! I am the mockery of everything you hold dear. You will face me, and you will FALL!" From Outside: Galvatron's interest, it seems, is entirely held by the Orion Pax, especially when it shoots him, leaving a crater in his stomach armor. "NOT -- GOOD -- ENOUGH," the gigantic Decepticon tyrant howls, voice carrying through space somehow, so much so that it seems to echo throughout the nothingness. Galvatron lunges toward the Orion Pax, zeroing in on the bridge -- attempting to /rip it open/ and /bite into/ it, to /eat/ those who occupy it! From Outside: Giant Galvatron strikes Autobot Flagship with ...!!. From Outside: Nightbeat supposes that he should be shooting at the Orion Pax. Slacker that he is, he only aims and fires now, after Scrapper got... eaten? Uh? Not cool. Hopefulyl he should be able to hit. The Orion Pax is huge. It would be embarrassing, otherwise. From Outside: Nightbeat strikes Autobot Flagship with Space Revolver. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Springer grunts, "At this rate I can see why Red would want to crash the shuttle. Short of the heavier guns on the Orion Pax, seems ours aren't making much of a dent!" From Outside: Rodimus Prime has arrived. From Outside: Rodimus Prime arrives from Autobot Flagship . From Outside: The Orion Pax is caught in Galvatron's grip -- the ship's thrusters flare, trying to escape, but not before the Decepticon Overlord can sink his jaws into its armored bridge cluster! The entire front viewscreen of the command deck shatters as Galvatron tears a chunk out of it, depressurizing the bridge and crushing many banks of instruments in a horrific shriek of escaping air and twisting metal. And then... Rodimus Prime is gone? From Outside: Rodimus Prime has left. From Outside: Rodimus Prime boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: The Fallen's gaze turns to Rodimus as the Autobot leader is sucked into Galvatron. "After him!" he bellows, pointing at the debris field. "Leave none alive!" From Outside: The Fallen has left. From Outside: The Fallen boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Autobot Flagship suffers tremendous damage, but it still has plenty of fight in it! On board, Kup screams, "By the Maker!" as gigantic teeth punch through the ceiling. Air roars out of the massive breach. "Dammit, fire control, hit the Absolution with every missile in our missile banks! Forget about Galvatron for now, our boys are in there!" And all across the Orion Pax, missile ports open up and disgorge an intimidating swarm of missiles at the rival capital ship. So many missiles are fired that the Orion Pax is nearly obscured in their vapors for a moment! From Outside: You evade Autobot Flagship 's missile attack. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), Talazia Keldahoff grrs as Galvatron tries to eat the Orion Pax. "Springer.......let's get in there. He's got lots of armor on the inside, but I doubt his more sensitive systems have armor. you game?" From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty), With a firm grip on the controls, Springer shook his head, "To think I'd be willingly crashing a ship...Primus, he must be wearing off on me." In a louder voice, with a distinctive edge to it, "You've hit upon the right kind of strategy, it worked with Unicron before...and Galvatron's a lot less scarier! Check your fastenings, this is going to get a touch bumpy!" Engines flared at the sudden demand for speed, and the shuttle sprang foward...a missile travelling at full tilt right for one of the previously weakened areas-- Cyclonus glowers at the Orion Pax and the Old Rusty, looking between the two... and then hitting a button. "Oblivion beckons, Autobots!" he utters evilly From Outside: Autobot Flagship evades your plasma attack. From Outside: Galvatron's gleaming red eye is an appealing target to passing spaceships, it seems -- as he is delayed from attempting to /finish the job/ on the Orion Pax by the Ol' Rusty slamming into his optic, shattering the red face of it like glass and launching down the expressway to his innards! From Outside: Naturally, as a result, Galvatron screams: "NYYYYAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHH!" From Outside: Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) has left. From Outside: Giant Galvatron takes Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty). From Outside: Autobot Shuttle (Ol' Rusty) boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Nightbeat would get right after Hot Rod, as he is commanded to do, but he can't fly in space (or fly at all), so he just kind of hangs in space instead. Having nothing better to do, the not-spaceworthy Reaver shoots at the Orion Pax, which probably doesn't even feel it. From Outside: Nightbeat strikes Autobot Flagship with Photon Pistol. From Outside: Autobot Flagship manages to pull itself away from Galvatron's maw as the Ol' Rusty pokes him in the eye. On board, Kup transmits to the Decepticon flagship, <> The Orion Pax then begins to accelerate towards the Absolution, bearing straight down on it. It fires a withering barrage of Mass Driver rounds at the Decepticon warship, and it seems that Kup may be trying to play Chicken with Cyclonus. From Outside: You evade Autobot Flagship 's gauss attack. From Outside: Fleet is not made to fly in space, and while he's maintained control shockingly well until now, there's only so long that could last, and eventually he goes tumbling... crashing... right towards Galvatron! From Outside: Fleet has left. From Outside: Fleet boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Nightbeat eventually just crashes into Galvatron. What a world, what a world. From Outside: Nightbeat has left. From Outside: Nightbeat boards Giant Galvatron. From Outside: You say, "You have no meaning of the word 'sold out', AUTOBOT!" Cyclonus hisses, as he places the engines on full burn, blasting straight towards the Orion Pax. "I will see you in oblivion!" The ship speeds towards its Autobot counterpart, engines straining and blasters pewing away" From Outside: You strike Autobot Flagship with ram. From Outside: You take 0 points of damage from striking Autobot Flagship . From Outside: As everyone is just either involved in a space war or, well, inside him, Galvatron feels content proceeding to his next objective -- Vector Sigma. He swings a mighty hand toward the planet -- in a rather, shall we say, familiar fashion, raking huge fingertips against the surface, leaving deep gouges in the landscape, turning the Razor Hills into a rather spiky /gorge/. "VECTORRR SIGMAAA!" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "...Hail Galvatron? Yeah, Hail Galvatron!" <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Hail Galvatron!" <'Decepticon'> <:D Catechism is silent. From Outside: Autobot Flagship scrapes past the Absolution as the two ships trade paint with each other! <> From Outside: Autobot Flagship strikes you with ram for 48 points of damage. '' From Outside: You strike Autobot Flagship with cannon. From Outside: Autobot Flagship takes a massive blast on the port side, and it seems to be turning to train its main gun on the Absolution only very slowly. Still, there are plenty of laser cannons mounted on the sides to pepper away at the Absolution until the Orion Pax is properly aligned. <> Kup growls over com channels. From Outside: Autobot Flagship strikes you with laser for 18 points of damage. From Outside: Out in space, Galvatron continues his assault, attempting to dig into the planet's hull to get at Vector Sigma -- but having to resort to trial and error. He rips so deeply into the ruins of Iacon that whatever was left there is razed -- so horribly that the planet's crust is penetrated, molten metal seeping upward and flooding the area, turning it into a /natural smelting pit/! '' From Outside: You strike Autobot Flagship with missile. From Outside: Autobot Flagship has finally turned enough so that its main gun is bearing straight down on the Absolution. <> The main gun blasts out a horribly bright surge of energy onto a point on the Decepticon ship. <> The beam burns across the Absolution's hull as Kup "searches" for the bridge the hard way. From Outside: Autobot Flagship strikes you with g_cannon for 44 points of damage. '' From Outside: You strike Autobot Flagship with slap. From Outside: Autobot Flagship is struck directly by the garbage canister! At these high speeds, even that pathetic "attack" does more damage than most of the other attacks that have hit the Orion Pax thus far! And worse, it splatters all over the porthole outside of Kup's quarters! <> Kup growls, and the Orion Pax fires a single turret at the Absolution. <> From Outside: Autobot Flagship strikes you with disruptor for 13 points of damage. '' From Outside: You strike Autobot Flagship with plasma. From Outside: Kup yells out, "AAAAGH!" as the dastardly Cyclonus successfully blasts him out of the bridge. And amazingly, he is blasted in the direction of Galvatron! "This reminds me of the time--" Kup says, right before impact. From Outside: Kup has left. From Outside: Kup boards Giant Galvatron. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Decepticons, rejoyce. I have felled Kup!" <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Milord...I do believe Kup is inside Lord Galvatron..." From Outside: As Galvatron continues bashing Cybertron, having just left a gigantic fist-shaped crater in the center of Magnaron, he suddenly stops, seizing, doubling over -- as if in pain. "HUURK--! YOU -- YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME -- NEVER STOP MUH -- NEVER STOP M-MUH -- NEVER STOP UUUHHSSSS!" Galvatron screams, swinging a hand wildly at the emptiness of space. "NEVER!" He seems -- desperate. From Outside: Fleet has arrived. From Outside: Fleet arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Punch has arrived. From Outside: Punch arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Sunder has arrived. From Outside: Sunder arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Shadow has arrived. From Outside: Shadow arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Nightbeat has arrived. From Outside: Nightbeat arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Nightbeat has left. From Outside: Nightbeat boards Autobot Flagship . From Outside: Shadow has left. From Outside: Americon has arrived. From Outside: Americon arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Americon has left. From Outside: Into space flies an odd sight... Punch's car mode, rocketing out of Galvatron, and then floating helplessly in space. "Guys, guys..." he radios. "....guys..." From Outside: Galvatron's eyes begin to glow, sending out horrible red beams as his gigantic form trembles and quakes. "NN--NNO--" he begins to yammer as his armor grotesquely bulges, straining and beginning to break apart. "I WILL NOT -- WE -- WE WILL NOT BE DENIED -- DENIED -- DESTINY --" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "GALVATRON!" From Outside: Autobot Shuttle arrives from Giant Galvatron. From Outside: Autobot Shuttle has arrived. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , "Hnnnf! That rough ride!" so Grimlock says as he rockets the Golden Age out of Galvatron- sure, it's battered, but the thing still runs. Mostly. "Hnn....Grimlock leans over, peering out the viewscreen. "That part not 'portant, was it?" he asks. "'cuz it just fall off." Americon enters from the turbolift. Americon has arrived. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Lightspeed just sighed, shaking his head a bit. "We will survive... but we should see about landing when possible..." <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "Don't worry, Cyclonus! We saved him!" From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire is lying in the back of the shuttle, completely worn. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Exo-suit Deimos trots her way over to Foxfire and lightly pets him. "What happened?" From Outside: "DESTINEEEEEEEEEE--" Suddenly, Galvatron's red beating Vector Zeta heart explodes. It bursts outward, crystal fragments spewing outward into space, raining down on Cybertron below -- where Magnaron was left with a giant fist imprint, it is now decorated in red crystal jammed up from the landscape. His chest cavity lays exposed, the true, horrible form of Vector Zeta beneath, twisted, gnarled and black, like a nightmare you cannot remember -- a /shape/, pulsing with red veins of energy. Galvatron claws at himself feebly, desperately trying to maintain cohesion -- but this only makes the problem worse, as armor peels away. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE UNDONE! I AM GALVATRON! I AM GALVATRON! I AM --" Galvatron bursts. His head is launched clear off, his arms and legs exploding like firecrackers in sequence, leading to the trunk of the thing -- where all of this destructive, explosive energy coalesces, causing an explosion the likes of which Cybertron has not witnessed since 2005. Vector Zeta is blasted clear to God-knows-where, and scrap -- what's not atomized by the burst, anyway -- is sent in all directions, hurtling like meteors. Galvatron's head, giant, grotesque, curled into a look of agony -- Galvatron's head remains, floating. From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Foxfire flicks his ears. "Red...Red Alert disappeared...I saw him *crushed*...and buried under debris..." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "... Americon, proceed to smelting pits for reformatting" From Outside: From Autobot Shuttle , Lightspeed went over and lightly petted Foxfire, frowning some. He didn't want to leave Red either, but... then Galvatron explodes ala Unicron. "Slag... did everyone make it out?" <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "Ok! Where are they on the ship?" From Outside: Punch continues to drift in space in car mode, buffetted by the debris. "Anyone?" he intones. "Anyone?" <'Decepticon'> Galvatron's status on the communications network quietly switches to 'OFFLINE.' <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Lord Galvatron..." From Outside: Autobot Shuttle the Golden Age streaks out of Galvatron's body! Just in time, too, what with the exploding and all. It slows a little bit as it nears Punch- and a servo-arm extends, attempting to snag Punch. "Me Grimlock think you need find actual ROAD next time. Haw haw haw." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Galvatron cannot die Shadow. When the debris clears, search-and-rescue teams will recover him, do not fear" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "DECEPTICONS FOREVER" From Outside: Sunder knows something is wrong, so he moves away from the area towards the Absolution. From Outside: Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. <'Decepticon'> Shadow says, "Yes, of course. Hail Galvatron!" From Outside: Punch has left. From Outside: Punch enters the Autobot Shuttle . <'Decepticon'> Americon says, "I shall hold a not-memorial service for him after I am reformatted, sir!" From Outside: Flamin' Winnebago rockets out of Galvatron's red-stomach grille as it explodes in flames, chasing his rear tires! Rodimus tumbles out of control through space like a flame-colored torpedo! From Outside: Autobot Shuttle and the Golden Age veers around in a wide- almost sloppy arc, moving to intercept the flaming Winnebago! "Me Grimlock save the day! Yaaay!" so comes a familliar voice on the broadband radio. Note: This scene was a multiple-location scene, and the events are collected in the following logs: *'1 - Into The Beast' *'2 - Darkest Hour' *'3 - Flagship Battle' The MIA characters were caught up in the implosion of the Creation Factory and dragged into the Shattered Glass world